Regret
by Sir RCCS
Summary: I wanted to get all of the poison away from my heart, the poison called regret. This is the only way to get rid of it. Rated T for attempted suicide


**Wanted to write this one-shot for awhile and I felt inspired to post it**

James Diamond had everything: friends, good looks, social standing, and attention, until he lost it. You see James had basically everything but that was never enough for him. James was highly popular he left his friends to hang out with Jett Stetson and Wayne-Wayne. As soon as they became friends James was the most popular guy at school, he ruled the hallways, every girl wanted to date him and every guy wanted to be him except his former friends Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia. These boys despised him because of his change. James thought it was just jealousy but that was popularity talking. But after awhile Jett and Wayne-Wayne were bored of James and they hardly gave him the time of day like before. James did anything to get their attention: tell them secrets, make a complete fool of himself. It was obvious he was their bitch but he didn't care until he felt horrible for what he did so James went to the bathroom and threw up because it was his only escape. He talked bad about people like there was no tomorrow it got so bad it came out like word vomit and that's what triggered James' Bulimia but he couldn't help it. After awhile James left his popularity group because it was eating him and it hurt a lot. James reunited with Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. But that didn't stop James' attention problem. James pretended to be his own stalker for attention. He didn't realize what he's done till he lost everything. His friends forgave him this time but Kendall. Carlos and Logan would talk to James. But James would talk back but he hurt more inside. Right now James Diamond is on his bed writing his suicide letter on his computer because he can't handle it anymore all the pain had in his heart. All he had left was regret.

Dear World,

I just wanted to be different. I wanted to stand out from the crowd and be the center of attention. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused I was selfish and conniving and manipulative. I know that I will get a lot of attention for doing this but it's the only way I can be free, death is my only solution. Mom, if you read this I'm sorry for all the mistakes I've made all the hell I put you through, I'm sorry for causing the divorce between you and dad. Kendall, if you read this I know how much you hate me I bet you probably think I'm selfish or the biggest stunt I've ever made. Or you probably think that I was truly sorry even though it's too late to forgive it's a little too late I bet you regret everything and trust me I feel the same well used to feel the same, you feel hollow and quiet I bet by your personality you would stay quiet and go home and cry alone, but it's ok as long as you feel my pain regret. Logan, if you read this I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. You tried to help me and I just pushed you away I know we hardly talked after everything but I still feel bad you deserve an apology. Carlos, if you read this I'm sorry for everything I tricked you and I turned you against everyone, I came to you for everything for advice since you were always happy, truth is Carlos I was always envious of you because you were everyone's light, everyone had fun when you were around you were the life of the party, my partner in crime and I let you done. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused but my heart is full of poison and that poison is called regret. Good bye world … forever

Sincerely,

James Diamond

James copied his letter and went on the internet; it went straight to his facebook page and James pasted the letter and clicked update status. After that he went straight to the bathroom. He opened the cabinet door and grabbed a pill bottle full of prescription medication. James started to cry hard because he thought when people commit suicide it was because they were cowards. At that moment James felt like a coward.

Kendall was online when he had one notification he clicked on the notification icon. It said, "James Diamond has tagged you and three other friends on a post." Kendall glared and clicked to see what new apology had James made up this time. As soon as Kendall read the note he was shocked. "He's going to kill himself!" He said to himself quietly. Kendall grabbed his jacket and ran out to his car to head to the diamond residence. Carlos was eating dinner when he had a facebook text as soon as he read the note. Carlos grabbed his helmet and was out the door. Even though he was still angry with him, he didn't want to lose him once again. Logan was playing angry bird while he had a facebook notification on his android. Logan ran out across the streets to the Diamond residence where he saw Kendall and Carlos opening the door. Logan ran to them and the guys looked at him worried. "I'm scared that it's too late." Kendall said to the short-haired brunette.

The Latino opened the door screaming, "JAMES!" Kendall ran upstairs to James' room. It was empty who looked to see if he hung himself. Kendall was slightly relieved. But he went to the bathroom it was locked. Kendall knocked on the door "James? James are you in there?" Kendall put his ear against the door. He heard muffled cries of depression and desperation. "GUYS! HE'S IN HERE!" Logan and Carlos ran up the stairs and pleaded. "James we forgive you, just don't kill yourself!" Logan screamed. James on the other side cried even harder, he knew in his heart they just were saying that. "James open the door, it's not worth ending your life if it barely started!" Carlos pleaded you could obviously hear him crying hard. James didn't care he still wanted to kill himself, if only the stupid bottle will open. "James I forgive you, you're my brother and you're not perfect, we were too hard for you please open the door." Kendall said trying to remain calm. If James didn't open the door soon Kendall will knocked it down himself. James still cried harder he kept crying ignoring his friends' pleads. Kendall didn't have enough patience anymore, he ran back against the wall and he rammed the door down. James was against the window when the door fell. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan ran in quickly. James looked at him with his eyes bloodshot and said, "I can't get it open." Kendall ran to James trying to yank the pills away. "No Kendall stop let me die." James screamed. "I can't let you do that James you're my best friend!" Kendall screamed. Logan ran behind James trying to pull him away from Kendall he screamed, "James let go don't do it, it's not worth it!" "Logan let me be!" James screamed. Carlos tackled James on the floor which caused James to drop the bottle. James screamed and cried in Carlos' arms while Logan and Kendall ran to James and hugged the suicidal teen. "I WANT TO DIE!" James screamed. The boys heard sirens outside, while James cried harder and pleading to let him die.

**Don't know if I should continue this and make it a two-shot. Read and review**


End file.
